companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omaha Beach
The Omaha Beach Landing was the first mission of the American Campaign of Company of Heroes. |image = |caption = |campaign = Invasion of Normandy |mission = 1 |date = June 6th, 1944 |location = Omaha Beach, France |allies = Able Company |axis = 916th Grenadier Regiment }} Mission Events This is the first mission in the game. The player commands forces that are in the first wave of attack on Omaha beach. The objective is to get as many squads to the shore, however those German pillboxes are chewing up squads before they can get very far. This one's really simple, just select as many squads as you can and send them all up towards the rally point at the shingle. After you get the riflemen up to the rally point, you'll need some engineers to blow the wire so, instead of the riflemen, you'll get many squads of engineers. About halfway through the landing, you'll receive a bonus objective to move a sniper up to the rally point. Tank traps are good cover for MG fire. So, another strategy is to have two squads selected (one on the left and one on the right) and send them at the same time, to the shingle. Now you'll have to capture the trenches in order to stop the flow of those Volksgrenadier squads. Use the engineer's satchel charges to destroy German bunkers. Afterwards you must destroy the Flak 88's, by using grenedes, satchel charges, or just by killing the crew. In order to receive the medal for this mission, the player has to capture the left side of the beach landing by destroying the German forces there. Mission Objectives Main Objectives * 1. Get 25 soldiers to the Shingle "The Shingle is indicated by the Objective Markers at the base of the cliff. Use cover to protect your squad from enemy fire." * 2. Move Engineers to the Shingle "Engineers are needed to breach the Shingle. Move the Engineer Squad to the Shingle and make use of cover to keep them alive." * 3. Destroy Bunker with Satchel Charge "Destroy the Bunker overlooking the beach with Satchel Charges. Use Engineers to throw a Satchel Charge at the bunker. * 4. Neutralize 88 Battery on the Ridge "Destroy the two Flak 88 guns on the ridge. Use Satchel Charges or Grenades to Neutralize the 88s." Secondary Objectives * 1. Destroy two Axis Bunkers. "The Axis are reinforcing from a number of bunkers on above the beach. Destroy the bunkers with Satchel Charges to prevent the Germans from reinforcing." Medal Objective * 1. Clear Left Beach Exit "Dog Red is a secondary approach on the left side of the beach. Kill all the defending enemies to clear Dog Red." Medal Earned Expert Infantry Man Badge Awarded for securing the West Side. Trivia * When one of your squads get mowed down a medic will some carry of the living who are wounded. * The last objective is to take out two 88 guns. In real life, there were no 88s at Omaha Beach. Category:Company of Heroes Category:American Missions